


When the angels put aside their divinity

by XxCrazyDavexX



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyDavexX/pseuds/XxCrazyDavexX
Summary: Yuu receives an urgent call for help from Yoshiko.What is the reason for such a sudden call?
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Yoshiko Tsushima
Kudos: 4





	When the angels put aside their divinity

After spending most of the week in continuous meetings for the secret celebration by the little demons. With the approach of the day desired by heaven's wishes, it was approaching its imminent consummation.

Yu had decided to keep supporting the proposal, a series of emails that revealed the wishes of hell towards divinity, above their predictions, more and more participants were coming to collaborate in the celebration.

A series of simple tables in the center of the panoramic shop floor, the people around them heading for their own weekly financial death, some just eating or having a quick drink, before heading off to their part-time job.

The tray on the white surface, showed on it a special hamburger with triple cheese, the general laws of a woman were out of the question, Ayumu in total protest about her instant ramen habits, dragging her to her room where she began to prepare a homey meal without comparison to instant ramen.

Leaving aside the taste of Ayumu's food, she decided to take a bite out of her little favorite ...

* Vibration * * Tone * * Vibration * * Tone *

With her mouth still open and setting aside her burger. Reviewing the person's name, sliding the green icon to the left ...

-Little devil! I need your help!!

-Yoshiko? What's going on? What is the problem?

-Ahem ... come quickly, also, don't call me Yoshiko, I'm Yohane!

-Yohane? She hung up ...

Staring directly at her burger, changing her view over and over ... Burger, Yohane, Burger, Yoshi ... I say Yohane, Ah! Taking her appetite in one hand and running off to ... wait ... where is she supposed to be?

////// -------------

-Yohane ... * breathing desperately *

-You took too little demon.

-Give me a break, I walked all the way from the mall to here ... so what's the problem?

-I do not know what to wear...

-Hey?

> For that nonsense you called me  
> What do you mean by that?

-It is important to give a dignified perception of heaven, I cannot remain under the shadows of perdition and oblivion, in the sea of tears that moves the purest of angels, a good selection of accessories is also important, mmm, what Do you think these bracelets in the shape of a bat?

-Wait ... wait a minute, I don't understand what you mean by all this, is it that you came up with something?

-Haha !, little demon, this day I was praised by the mother of the dream in the seas where I was born ... Tethys! I was able to glimpse the secrets of the future god of the sea (0), where I knew the paths to choose.

-Yoshiko ... I don't understand ...

-I'm not Yoshiko, my name is Yohane! We will retire to the world of digital fantasy at sunset (1), does this shirt look good? I think it would look better with these matching measurements, hmm ...

-But...

-No buts, this will make the gods jealous of my conviction and preparation, it will be glorious!

Looking skeptical and glancing around the room, on a nightstand to the left side of the bed on the brown wooden surface was a small notebook.

(It must be there where the lyrics that we had composed for Yohane's first meeting with his fans are)

≥ (Review without asking)

≥ (Ask Yohane)

-Yohane, you've written something, apart from the lyrics we wrote in your first meeting ...

-The fallen angels must not expose their weaknesses, little demon, removing the booklet from the small night table.

-Weaknesses? Isn't the song we composed for your first meeting in that notebook? That brings back memories, we spent the whole night trying to make something coherent ...

-What are you implying, little demon?

-Nothing ... it's just that I had too much fun with you that night, it was so much fun spending that night with you Yoshiko!

-Eh ... what is he coming ... to ... do this so suddenly ... also, tell me Yohane!

-To ... my ... also ... * surprise * ahem ... The moments of the path illuminated by the fire tower were worthy of a divinity (2)

-So? Are you finally going to tell me why you called me?

-I already told you, little demon, we will go out to the long awaited room of illusions! Also, today there is a discount ...

-To sum up, you brought me with lies

-Hey? Good...

-If you don't tell me the truth, I'm not going with you Yoshiko.

-Don't call me Yoshi ... * cough * The great divine angel ...

-Yohane ...

-Eh ... well ... the search for the moment ... in a dark room ... where ... and I ... (With a blush, some spirals in her eyes that showed her emotional / thoughtful cross)

-Yoshiko ... I'm not understanding anything you're saying ...

-How many times do I have to repeat you! Besides, don't you understand that I want to go on a date with you?

-What? * Blurry * * dizziness *

-Little devil?

-I think ... I didn't like the ... hamburger that I ate on the way to ... * falls off *

\-----

After spending 2 hours passed out, when I start to open my eyes again ...

-Good morning little demon. Did you sleep well?

**Author's Note:**

> (0) A little mythology doesn't hurt
> 
> (1)Cinema
> 
> (2)Reference to the bible


End file.
